1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air mattress, and particularly to an air mattress which has decoration strips.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional air mattresses (air beds) are convenient to carry outdoor, since users can use them to take a rest and before use just inflating the air mattress is needed. Air mattresses generally include strips so as to stretch the inner walls of the air mattresses after inflated.
The aforementioned air mattresses are only single-layered structures. If the air mattress needs to increase an extra layer structure, the conventional method is to assemble two single-layered air mattresses to form a two-layered structure. However, this assembling method would become inefficient if air mattresses having more than two layers are required. Or even if they are assembled, individually inflating each of the air mattresses is necessary and causes great inconvenience.